The present invention pertains to a locking slide switch of the type having a key slidable in a switch cover against the force of a spring, at the beginning of whose sliding movement an electrical switching bridge switches, and which adjusts a variable resistor depending on the length of the sliding travel. The key has a row of teeth extending in the longitudinal direction with which meshes a pinion, and a push-button is provided on the shaft of the pinion for locking purposes. The push-button has teeth on its circumference which teeth oppose teeth on one side of the switch cover and the two sets of teeth are caught in each other when meshing with each other under the force of the spring. Such a switch is described in West German Patent Application No. 33 42 474.8. The switch described therein is intended, for example, for installation in the handle of an electrical hand drill. Accordingly, the push-button serving for locking can be reached on one side of the handle. The operation of the push-button is inconvenient in various cases of use. It is desirable that the key can be locked from one side and also from the opposite side of the handle.
The supply terminals must first be connected with a slide in such electrical appliances. The further operation can be controlled by the subsequent sliding or overrun of the slide. For example, the speed of rotation is controlled during overrun in electrical hand drills. The length of travel should be short. In contrast, the overrun should be long in order for the speed of rotation to be finely adjustable. The current supply must be on during the speed adjustment.